Draco's Predicament
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's sixth year and Draco finds out who his true soul-mate is.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Draco's Predicament

Summary: It's sixth year and Draco finds out who's his true soul-mate is.

Pairings: Harry/Severus, Draco/Ron, Neville/Hermione (possibility).

Author's note: This is sort of my first story on writing on Draco. I'm usually writing on Harry/Severus as you can see, so I hope I do well on this one. NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was in a predicament right now. He is in love with two people. Yes, you heard that right. Draco Malfoy is in love with two people and they're both in Gryffindor. A Slytherin falling in love with a Gryffindor, if you-know-who found out, he would be dead by now. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts when Draco Malfoy finally confessed his feelings to someone.<p>

"I'm in love with both Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley," Draco confessed as the person in front of him sat on the couch with an awe look on his face.

"Ok, why are you telling me this, Draco?" The person asked bewildered.

"Both of them are your friends, aren't they? Besides, I don't have anyone else that I could go to about this predicament that I'm in. I thought I could go to the next source. Which is you, Harry James Potter," Draco said as he was in his godfather's private chambers at Hogwarts and he was staring down at Harry Potter who was sitting on the couch gaping at him while his lover, Severus Snape, sat at the desk near them, who was trying not to listen to their conversation while marking.

Last year during their Occlumency lessons, Severus have founded some disturbing dreams about him and Harry by accident. By 'disturbing' meaning, it was an erotic private dream that he shouldn't have seen in the first place. By many confrontations with the boy and a lot of arguments and finally confession, Severus founded an old tradition in how they could find their soul-mates.

Each one gets a small little leaf outside and put a drop of blood in there own leaf. Once that's done, they have to put it in a small bowl with water, one after another. When the leaf enters the bowl, the blood would disappear and in replacement, glowing initials will be replaced thus marking them as his/her soul mate.

When Severus and Harry founded out that they were each other's soul mates, they were happy. Only a select few knew their relationship since if it was out in the open, they knew that someone from Slytherin would go and tell the Dark Lord. Thus they couldn't have that happen and so, their relationship was in secrecy. Just like right now. Harry told Ron and Hermione that he was going to see Severus, and that they were going to tell the others that he had extra training lessons with him.

"Well? What should I do?" Draco asked as he fidgeted nervously where he stood.

"Oh for Merlin sake!" Severus muttered as he stood up where he sat and he quickly left to go to his Potion Laboratory.

"What was that about?" Draco asked surprised as he and Harry had watched Severus stormed out off the private chambers and into his laboratory.

"Perhaps his getting a leaf and a bowl," Harry suggested making Draco's eyes widened at the comment.

"You can't be serious," Draco replied stunned.

Harry sniggered, "His dead serious," he said as he saw his lover return with a bowl and a leaf. The two boys went over to the dining table as Severus put the bowl of water on top of the dining table as he got a knife nearby.

"Draco, you have to cut your palm so that a drop of blood could be on the leaf," Severus instructed as he handed the knife to Draco.

Draco nodded as he did what he was instructed to do so. They watched as the blood from the leaf inside the bowl evaporated and it was replaced by initials.

Harry gaped, "R.W.," he read out loud.

"Ronald Weasley…" Draco stammered as he looked at Harry, "isn't he dating Hermione at the moment?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "Since the end of last year," he said as he grinned at the moment. But his face fell when he saw the 'look' that Draco was giving him. "Look, tomorrow, I'll go and tell Ron to come here and do the same thing. If the initials are D.M. and it clearly states that you are meant to be together!" Harry exclaimed.

"But what about Granger? She would be heartbroken," Draco replied with a moan.

"Look, we just have to find a way to tell her the news in a gentle way," Harry said confidently and Draco nodded in agreement.

"I was really hoping that Neville was also my soul-mate," Draco said slowly.

"I don't think Neville's gay, Draco. At least you narrowed down your love choice to one," Harry pointed out as Draco nodded as he stared down at the leaf that was in the bowl.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming with you," Hermione said determined as the next morning, Harry had told Hermione and Ron that Ron needed to go with him down to Snape's place.<p>

"Don't you have homework or something?" Harry asked as he was trying not to get Hermione to come with them.

Hermione glared at him, "With that statement, I know something is going on and you're trying to hide it from me!" She exclaimed.

"Mate, if you don't let her come with us, you won't hear the end of it," Ron replied with a grin as Hermione smacked him over the head.

"Don't say that I warned you," Harry muttered as the trio headed over to Snape's office that morning.

* * *

><p>Along the way, they were hustled by a group of Slytherins that contained Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, a young first year student and another boy that Harry didn't recognized.<p>

Draco raised his eyebrow as he saw that Hermione was with Harry and Ron. "So Potter, you do realize that this part of the castle belongs to the Slytherins, don't you?" He asked with a sneer.

"I'm not an idiot Malfoy! Of course I know this is the Slytherins side," Harry retorted back.

"Tell us a good reason why you are here in the first place and we might let you all live," Pansy replied.

"We have a detention with Snape," Harry replied.

"Impossible! That Mudblood never gets detentions!" Blaise exclaimed.

Hermione's face had a 'look' that was tearful and Ron quickly took his wand out and said, "Rictusempra!" The spell was aiming for Blaise.

"Protego!" Blaise quickly said and the spell rebounded and went directly to Ron and Ron tried to do the Protego spell, but it didn't work so the spell hit him making him fall over.

The Slytherins all laughed except Draco, who was watching the whole dueling scene in silence. Hermione and Harry went over to Ron who was lying on his back on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Ron, say something! Anything!" Hermione pleaded.

Ron began to smile then laughter. He was laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Ron?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I…I c..can't stop laughing!" Ron said as his laughter just kept on going while the other Slytherins looked on and laughed along with him except Draco of course.

"C'mon Hermione, Snape's the nearest one. He'll know what to do," Harry said and Hermione nodded in agreement as the two carried Ron to Snape's.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: I'm not sure how long this is gonna be since I thought of this as nearly as a one-shot, but it became more than just a one-shot.

Harry: You got the ending from the second movie, didn't you?

me: Yup. The idea hit me with it as I kind of liked that part where Ron's spell backfires. Anyone going to watch the Harry Potter movie this Friday?

Ron: We need at least 5 reviews if you guys want the next chapter by this weekend!

Severus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Draco's Predicament

Pairings: Draco/Ron, Harry/Severus, Neville/Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

Author's Note: Thank you for _Wonderrland_ who is the first reviewer to review for this story! I hope to get more reviews! NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>Severus stared down at the trio in front of him. However, he was much amused in staring at Weasley who was laughing uncontrollably. "What do we have here?" He asked as he stepped aside and he let the trio enter his private chambers.<p>

"He was hit by a curse," Harry replied as the group was sitting on the couch.

There was silence within the room and the only thing that could be heard was Ron's laughter in the background. "Are you telling me that my very own lover doesn't know the basic counter-spell for it?" Severus asked slowly as he stared at Harry, who gulped. Severus looked at Hermione, "and you Miss Granger, you're the smartest one in the bunch. Shouldn't you know it as well?" He asked.

Hermione blinked momentarily before she gasped, "Of course!" She exclaimed as she snapped her fingers and she said the counter-spell making Ron's laughter died down until it stopped.

"Thanks for that," Ron replied as Hermione grinned.

* * *

><p>"Draco, is something the matter? You weren't laughing on what Blaise did to them," Pansy said as she looked at Draco's face.<p>

"I was just thinking," Draco replied as it was half the truth.

"'Thinking?'" Pansy repeated, "you never think! There must be something wrong," she said.

"Hogwarts is a school for idiots," Draco replied with a sneer, "I wouldn't be caught dead in Charms class next year," he said which was true.

"What are you talking about Draco?" Pansy asked surprised.

"It's nothing, nothing at all," Draco replied shaking his head as the Parkinson girl began talking again and Draco hated on how nosy she could be.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here anyway mate? You never call us here for a tea or chat," Ron replied as he was looking at his best friend.<p>

"Well, it has to do with something with a bowl and a leaf," Harry began.

"Bowl and a leaf? You're not making any sense mate," Ron replied.

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment before she blurted out, "Of course! That's an old tradition way in finding your soul-mates, isn't it?" She asked and Severus almost had dropped the bowl that he was carrying when he heard Hermione's outburst as it had surprised him.

"Soul-mate? My soul-mate is right here mate!" Ron exclaimed as he indicated Hermione who blushed.

"Severus, are you ready?" Harry asked quickly as he wanted to get out from this corner situation. Before his lover could reply, Harry had already gone up to the table where he had set the bowl and leaf with Ron and Hermione right behind him.

"So what should I do?" Ron asked eagerly and Harry had stood in the opposite of the table so that he wouldn't get hit by Ron's outrage when he finds out who his real lover is.

"Well, first…" Hermione began as she told Ron what to do and Ron nodded as he understood. Once the blood on the leaf has disappeared, he, Hermione and Severus watched it as it was replaced by initials.

Ron's jaw dropped as it wasn't Hermione's initials, "Who the hell is D.M.?" He asked as he looked around for his best friend and he saw that Harry was standing at the other end of the table.

"I have no idea," Harry lied.

"You liar! You know who it is! That's why your standing way over there so I won't punch the hell out off you!" Ron exclaimed and Severus held him back as Ron tried to get to him.

"Look Ron, I know that you're upset, but now it's a good time to calm down before you injure yourself. I don't want to take you to the hospital wing," Severus replied.

"Let go off me!" Ron snapped as he struggles to get free.

"Not if you promise me you won't go after Harry," Severus said.

"Fine," Ron muttered and Severus let him go. "However I bet you know who it is too!" Ron exclaimed and before he could even mutter a spell to him, Severus had said 'expelliarmus' thus getting Ron's wand into his hand. "Damn git!" He muttered.

"Does anyone know who N.L. is?" Hermione asked.

"Who?" Ron asked as he wasn't paying any attention and neither were the other two.

"Do you know who…." Hermione stopped as she realized who it was, "my soul-mate is Neville Longbottom!" She exclaimed.

"What? How can that be?" Ron asked as he quickly looks inside the bowl to see if it was true. Severus exchanged looks with Harry as they knew that this was going to happen. "That's not possible! You two know who my soul-mate is! I demand to know!" Ron snapped as he looked at Severus and Harry.

"Ron, I don't think…" Harry began but was stopped by Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy is his soul-mate, isn't it?" She asked as Ron's jaw dropped.

"She's too good for her year," Severus commented and Harry didn't say anything as he watched Ron.

Ron shook his head furiously, "no way! There is no bloody way that I'm going to touch that bloody bloke! I'm not even gay! Mum would be furious if she ever finds out! So there is no way in hell that I'm his soul-mate! I'm not his lapdog!" Ron snapped furiously as he began walking away towards the door.

"Ron, the soul-mate tradition never lies. It always tells the truth!" Hermione said.

"I don't bloody care about the tradition! That git is a bloody Death Eater and I won't be one of them!" Ron snapped.

"What does that make me, Ron? I'm with Severus, aren't I?" Harry's voice asked as he looked at Ron who looked back at him.

"That's different. Severus is a spy for the Dark Lord and his working for us. You don't know if Draco is in our side. His one of them and I know it!" Ron exclaimed and he stormed out off the room without looking at any one of them.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Now, we wait…" Severus replied as Hermione nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: I know it's short, but at least I updated. What, barely 3 reviews? I asked for 5! Well, now that the second chapter is up, why don't I ask for 5 reviews again for the next chapter to be up by like say, Wednesday, hopefully?

Draco: Did anyone watched the movie?

me: I certainly did! Here are my favorite scenes of the movie:

a) Harry returning to Hogwarts (I luv it when he returns and everyone is cheering 'n clapping then the music comes on playing)

b) Battle at Hogwarts

c) Snape's Memory (That scene really almost made me cry when it was over! Long live Snape!).

Harry: Enough of that. We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Draco's Predicament

Pairings: Draco/Ron, Harry/Severus, Hermione/Neville

Timeline: It takes place in Harry's sixth year.

Author's Note: JWOHPfan (Thank you for reviewing first for the second chapter - kudos for you).

* * *

><p>"Where's Ron?" Hermione hissed as she and Harry had entered the first class of the day which was Defense Against the Dark Arts.<p>

Harry sighed, "I tried getting him up; but he won't budge. Ever since yesterday, he told me his going to avoid Malfoy all day long. He screwed up my plans," he said unhappily.

"Plans? What plans?" Hermione asked surprised.

"It's a little something that I came up with last night with Severus after you two left so that Ron and Malfoy could try to get together," Harry explained quietly.

"And it has to do with something today in class?" Hermione asked.

"Yup and it would have been perfect considering that this is NEWT level," Harry said.

Hermione was about to say something but got interrupted as Severus entered the classroom meaning that it was now time to start for class. "All of you had 'Outstanding' in your grade performances from last year," Severus began as it was his class and the only students that could get in were those who had received 'O.'

The class considered only ten students from each house, Gryffindor and Slytherin. "Which that is a dramatically surprise event to all teachers considering that last year's teacher was Professor Delores Umbridge," Severus replied as the Gryfindor's smiled at each other and the Slytherins just stared at them. "Now today…" Severus didn't finish as the door inside the DADA classroom opened as the others turned to look. They saw Ronald Weasley as he made a sheepish grin at everyone who was staring at him.

"Mr. Weasley, may I require you why you're late?" Severus asked.

"I overslept," Ron replied which was the truth.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight with Mr. Filch," Severus said with a smirk as all the Slytherins were smirking except Draco and Ron was glaring at Harry who shrugged. "Now as I was saying before I had gotten interrupted, we will be learning how to do Occlumency and Legilimency," Severus said.

Hermione looked at Harry shocked as Harry was grinning and Hermione raised her hand. "Sir, I thought that Occlumency and Legilimency are illegal to be taught at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Indeed it is Miss Granger and twenty points from Gryffindor for not being waited to be called upon," Severus said as the Gryffindor's groaned at this.

"So why are we learning it?" Pansy Parkinson asked curiously.

"That is a good question and ten points for Slytherin," Severus said and his house smiled at one another.

"What is it with your lover today?" Hermione hissed at Harry.

"He has to act this way so none of the Slytherins would suspect something," Harry whispered back to her.

"But does he have to be such a dick to us?" Ron asked as he sat next to Hermione without even looking at Harry once.

"Ronald!"

"What? It was just a question."

"Not all of you will be learning Occlumency and Legilimency," Severus began as most groaned, "I will be pairing you up and I will be telling you what to do. We will be either practicing Occlumency and Legilimency, or Expecto Patronum, or just a simple basic spell like Protego," Severus said as he eyed Pansy who shrunk a bit from her seat.

"Now I will be pairing each and one of you off…" Severus said and it was in no outer surprise that Harry was paired with Severus and thus one of the pairs had to be with a third-wheel. However there was a much shocking surprise as Draco Malfoy was paired up with none other than Ron Weasley who tried to get out off it.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" Ron shrieked as he glared angrily at Severus.

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you, this is according to my schedule. Now one more outburst and you will be having another a month's worth detention with Mr. Filch! Is that understood?" Severus snapped as Ron nodded weakly. "You two will be doing Occlumency and Legilimency," Severus said as Ron's eyes widened, "Mr. Malfoy is the most experienced one so he will teach you how to do it," Severus added and with that, he nodded to Draco as Severus went off to the next pair that was Hermione and Pansy who were both arguing.

"So Weasley, what is it that you want to know first?" Draco asked as he tries to remain calm first before attacking his soon-to-be soul-mate.

Ron glared, "I know what Occlumency and Legilimency is, Malfoy! You don't need to teach me!" He snapped as he knew that it was a lie.

Draco grinned, "Very well, if you insist, legilimens!" He said and within moments, he was inside Ron's mind.

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm sure having a soul-mate that's a Malfoy wouldn't be that bad!" Hermione's voice assured him as the two had left Severus chambers and were walking back to the Gryffindor's common room._

"_Are you out off your mind? This is the very same man who's been teasing, tattle tailing, and the very same man who is in you-know-who's side! His not one of us, Hermione! You heard what Harry said on the train. We saw him in Diagon Alley with his mum. What do you think they were doing there?" Ron asked._

"_Not this again Ronald, we honestly don't know," Hermione said._

"_If only Malfoy was like Snape who is on our side, then I'm sure I might be willing to give it a try. You don't know how it feels, Hermione. You don't know because you have Neville as a soul-mate," Ron said quietly._

_The scene before Draco changed and he found himself watching a familiar scene. It was second-year and Draco saw himself calling the Granger girl a 'mudblood' as Ron tries to get revenge but the plan backfires. _

_Again the scene resolve and Draco was now standing inside the Gryffindor's common room and he watched Ron and Harry talk with each other as none of the other students were in yet. He frowned as it seems to him that it was fifth-year. _

"_Harry, how did you once know that you're gay?" Ron asked so softly that Harry barely heard him._

"_I found out last year after I went out with Cho. After that terrible night, my feelings for women changed. I thought I was in love with your sister, but I wasn't. I had feelings for like a big brother to her. Why are you asking?" Harry asked._

"_I think I like blokes, mate. I mean, more than that," Ron said as he was staring at the floor._

"_Can you give me an example?" Harry asked._

"_I suddenly became attracted to Blaise Zabini," Ron said as his face became red like his hair._

"_BLAISE!" Harry shrieked out loud._

_Ron nodded, "but that changed and now I'm attracted to that git, Malfoy," he said as Draco gaped and Harry was indeed surprised at the revelation._

_Draco was indeed interested at the conversation but he had forgotten that he was inside someone's mind as he felt he was being pushed out off the memory._

_(End Flashback)_

Draco staggered backward as he found himself standing back in the classroom and he found himself in front of everyone stares including Ron Weasley.

"I can't believe you would sink that low, Malfoy! Those were my private thoughts!" Ron snapped.

"That's what Legilimens is, Weasley! It invades your mind until you push me out!" Draco retorted back.

"Those were my private thoughts and you should have never have seen it! I don't want to see you nor speak to you any more, Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed as he began walking away.

Draco was about to say something but was stopped by Severus. "Where'd you think your going, Mr. Weasley? We still have an hour left of class," Severus said.

An hour? That would have meant I was inside Ron's mind for thirty minutes, Draco thought.

"Anywhere is fine but here!" Ron snapped without looking back as he grabbed his stuff and left without saying a word to anyone.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: At least this is updated and that this chapter is long. The next chapter should be up by this weekend.

Draco: Thank you all who have reviewed and put us in their favorites or alerts or whatsoever!

me: Though I wish I could have more reviews in this chapter. Just like before, I'm just asking for 5 reviews, but I would like more.

Harry: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Draco's Predicament

Pairings: Ron/Draco, Harry/Severus, Hermione/Neville

Timeline: It takes place during Harry's sixth year.

Author's note: Thanks to Resm for the first one to review for chapter 03 and this chapter is for you. So review if you want to be first and have a chapter for you. I've decided to do that. A lot of reviews for chapter 02 but barely chapter 03, why? NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p><em>Dear mum and dad,<em>

_How's everything that's in the Burrow? I know it's been only a month since school started, but it seems as if this year is just getting weirder and weirder. Well, for once, the new teacher, Professor Slughorn is a much better Potion teacher than Professor Snape. I wonder why we didn't get him in the past and why now? For starters, Harry won himself a Felix Felicis potion after completing a Hate Potion that all of us, sixth years should know by now. And did I mention that my soul-mate is Draco Malfoy and not Hermione Granger? Her soul-mate is Neville Longbottom! How could I past this if my soul-mate is a Death Eater? This is serious! Does the old tradition way of finding your soul-mate ever lies? May be my soul-mate isn't Malfoy but someone else? It says on the leaf 'D.M' and Harry have clearly said that Malfoy's leaf have said my initials which are 'R.W.' But could there be a mistake? Please write back. Love you._

_Love, Ron_

Within a few days, Ron received back a reply from his parents' as he eagerly read the letter in the boys' dormitory as it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

_Dear Ron,_

_When we received your letter, it was a shock to hear that your soul-mate is none other than Draco Malfoy. We have accepted the fact that Malfoy is your soul-mate and in due time, he will come to the light and fight with us. There is no lie in the old tradition way of finding your soul-mate. If it truly says 'D.M' on the leaf, it is the truth and no lie could be behind it. When your mother and I found out that we're both soul-mates, we did another way after finding out in the tradition old way just to be sure. Here are the instructions:_

_You and your soul-mate along with another must be in the same room. You and your soul-mate must grasp each other's arm while the other holds out his/her wand over the grasped arm._

_This kind of tradition is called Soul-Mate Finding. I'm sure young Mr. Malfoy knows all about this. The one in the middle must cast the words._

_After casting the words, a magical signature from each party would flow and if they connect, it means you two are truly soul-mates. However, if they don't connect, you are not._

_The Soul-Mate Finding is sort of like casting the Unbreakable Vow, but it isn't. You must be careful Ron. The one saying the words must say the right words and not the words from the Soul-Mate Bonding. Soul-Mate Bonding is the same thing as Soul-Mate Finding but different words. Good luck Ronald. We're both very proud of you that you have founded your soul-mate and tell Harry congratulations in wining the potion and tell him to use it well. The good luck potion is a rare potion and thus hard to make._

_Love, mum and dad_

Ron just finished reading his paper as he heard the boys' dormitory door opened. Ron quickly folded the letter and he put it in his pocket before the other boys' saw it. Ron looked up and he saw that it was Harry and Hermione.

"Are you ready to go Ron?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Of course, we don't want to miss all the good candy now, could we?" Ron asked and the trio left the dormitory.

After a good day in Hogsmeade and Harry trying to be friends with Professor Slughorn after telling the two that he was on a mission in finding a memory, they decided to go home with Katie Bell and her friend not too far ahead and Hagrid who was right behind them as they walked back to Hogwarts.

"I can't believe that Ginny is going out with Justin!" Ron huffed in dismay.

"Justin's a nice bloke, Ron. Even though his in Hufflepuff," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well, at least…" Harry didn't finished as there was a loud scream in front of them and the trio looked and saw Katie up in the air with her arms wide out and was suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Katie!" The group exclaimed but was stopped by Hagrid.

"Is she alright Professor?" Hermione asked worriedly as Hagrid have picked Katie up from the ground and was holding onto her.

"I'll bring her to the infirmary," Hagrid announced as he looked at Harry who was about to touch the necklace that Katie was holding, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Hagrid bellowed making Harry staggered back. "That necklace is curse. You could only touch the wrappings," Hagrid said and Harry nodded as he did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Harry and his friends found them standing in Professor McGonagall's classroom as Minerva spoke to Katie's friend first before turning to look at them. "Why is it that something happens it's always you three?" She asked.<p>

"I've been asking that question since first year, Professor," Ron admitted as Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Ah Severus, I'm glad that you came," Minerva said as the group turned and Harry saw his lover coming down the aisle.

"I got here quick as I could Minerva. Is something the matter?" Severus asked as he eyed Harry.

"It's nothing to do with Potter, but this necklace here," Minerva said as she gestured to the necklace on the table.

The group watched as Severus inspected the necklace. "It's really cursed, isn't it, Professor?" Harry asked directly to Severus who didn't reply, "I know Katie from Quidditch. She wouldn't hurt a fly!" He exclaimed.

"Yes well, we need to investigate more who had done this," Minerva replied worriedly.

"It was Malfoy," Harry announced as the group stared at him including Ron whose mouth was open wide.

"That's a high assumption Mr. Potter. What is your evidence?" Severus asked calmly.

"I've seen him sneaking around during the nights. His up to something," Harry admitted.

"Yes but what is your evidence?" Severus asked again.

"I have no evidence," Harry replied, "I just know."

"You just know?" Severus asked as he looked at Minerva.

"You three go back to your dormitory while I speak to Professor Snape," Minerva said and the three looked at her momentarily before leaving the classroom.

"Why are you assuming its Malfoy all of a sudden?" Ron asked as soon as they were out off earshot.

"Why Ronald, it looks like you care about Malfoy," Hermione teased with a smile.

"I do not! I just want to know why," Ron said looking at Harry.

"I'm sorry Ron, it's just that, I've been looking at the Marauder's Map every night and I saw Malfoy's name sneaking out from the Slytherin's room and going out off the castle or disappearing," Harry explained.

"'Disappearing?' You don't mean his going into the Room of Requirement, do you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione. I'll talk to Malfoy when I have the chance," Harry said confident as the two didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: I thought this chapter was going to be done tomorrow, but it isn't! I'm in a roll here even though I should be studying since next week are finals!

Ron: What about me and Draco?

me: You two will be together by the end of the story, don't worry!

Ron: I hope so. Weren't you planning for a sequel?

me: Shush! I am planning one, but it might be in Harry/Severus point of view and not Draco/Ron point of view like this one.

Ron: Your giving away spoilers.

me: I know, so shush!

Harry: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Draco's Predicament

Pairings: Harry/Severus, Draco/Ron, Hermione/Neville

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

Author's note: I like this chapter. I'm sure that all of you know where this chapter came from the movie. I got this from the movie, and not the book. This chapter is dedicated to Resm, who is the only one that reviewed chapter 04. Why? NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>"Have you've seen Malfoy lately? His looks are ready to kill," Hermione said as she was walking with Harry one day.<p>

It's been a few weeks since the incident with Katie Bell. Quidditch match between Gryffindor vs. Slytherin have passed and thanks to Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor have won the match and after the match, the Gryffindor team have cheered Ron on and in process, Lavender Brown have kissed Ron passionately while everyone either whistled or cheered. It was a successful day. Except for one particular Slytherin who heard the story.

"I know and I have a feeling why," Harry muttered as he watched Ron and Lavender go past them and Ron wave 'hello.'

"What does he sees in her? Doesn't he know that I'm his soul-mate?" Draco Malfoy hissed when Draco saw them and that they were in a secluded corner.

"I'm sure it will pass," Hermione assured him as she smiled at Neville who was across from them talking to other Gryffindor's.

"Highly unlikely," Draco muttered.

"Hermione, did you told Neville that you were his soul-mate?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned at him, "Yup. His courting me at the moment but he wants to get bonded right after the Christmas season," she said happily.

"Isn't that's early?" Harry asked surprised.

"I never knew that Longbottom was the one to settle down so early," Draco commented.

"He wants us to be bonded right away so that in case you-know-who comes after me or something, he'll protect me," Hermione explained proudly.

"That's Neville alright," Harry said nodding "is that that you're bringing to Professor Slughorn's party?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, "I've already spoken with him the other day. His my date so Cormac could just kiss his arse," she said fuming.

"What's wrong with Cormac?" Draco asked surprised.

"I'll tell you about it during Slughorn's party," Harry replied with a smile.

"What?" Draco asked as his face was surprised again.

"I'm inviting you to Slughorn's party and you'll be my date," Harry replied.

"I'm afraid I must decline Harry; I have other stuff to do that day," Draco said.

"What's so important than Slughorn's party?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't tell you," Draco replied with an apologetic face.

"We better go Harry, we have Charms soon," Hermione said and Harry nodded as the group split up.

* * *

><p>"This is nice Harry. I haven't been invited to someone's party before here at Hogwarts," Luna Lovegood said as she was standing beside Harry and the two were walking towards to Professor Slughorn's party.<p>

"I'm sure you have a good time Luna," Harry replied with a smile and the two arrived shortly to Slughorn's party.

After Harry had taken his picture by the photographer, he was intercepted by Slughorn who had been talking to Severus. "Potter, what are you doing here?" Severus asked with a sneer.

"I invited him, Severus," Slughorn replied with a smile. "He has talents for Potion making Severus. He got that from his mother," he said proudly.

"Is that so?" Severus asked as he was a bit suspicious.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione ducking into a corner behind a curtain. "Professor, I really must go. My date is looking for me," Harry half-lied.

Severus was about to say something but was interrupted by Slughorn, "Come along Severus. I want you to meet some of the other students who have a talent for Potion like Mr. Potter here," Slughorn replied and Severus followed him leaving Harry alone.

When the two were out-of-earshot, Harry quickly went after Hermione who was still in hiding. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Oh Harry, I was just about to kiss Neville when that idiot Cormac interrupted us!" Hermione explained.

"What?"

"Cormac thinks I'm his soul-mate and he insulted my soul-mate in front of me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.

"Neville and I don't want to tell the school yet. We'll be doing so after we come back from the holidays," Hermione said.

"Where is Neville?" Harry asked looking around.

"His over there," Hermione said gesturing as the curtains opened.

"Do you want any Dragon tartare?" The waiter asked with a smile.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Hermione said with a smile.

"Just as well, they give horrible bad breath," the waiter said with a chuckle.

"On second thought…. It might not be bad," Hermione said quickly as she took the plate and began eating and the waiter left.

"Hermione!"

Hermione swore, "Here he comes!" She said as she gave the plate to Harry and she quickly left before Cormac could find her.

"I thought I saw her," Cormac said to Harry as he entered the hiding place.

"She just went to powder her nose," Harry said slowly.

"Your friend, she's really annoying at times, isn't she?" Cormac asked as he took the plate from Harry and began eating the Dragon tartare.

"Then why are you pinning after her?" Harry asked angrily.

"She's cute and smart," Cormac said as he looked down at the plate, "what am I eating anyway?" He asked.

"Dragon balls," Harry replied and Cormac stared at him dumbfounded and the curtains opened revealing Severus Snape.

Severus looked at the two boys back and forth and he stared at Harry momentarily. Severus was about to say something to Harry when he heard someone vomiting on his clothes. He quickly turned back to look at Cormac who had a nervous look on his face. "You just bought yourself a month's detention with Mr. Filch, McLaggen," Severus sneered and he turned back to Harry who was trying to sneak away, "not so fast Potter!" He snapped as Harry froze.

"Mr. Potter, was Mr. McLaggen your date?" Severus asked angrily.

"What? Of course not! My date is Luna," Harry replied quickly as he began to look around for her.

Severus looked at his soul-mate and he knew that Harry was telling the truth and that Luna was his date and that the two of them were just friends. "You can survive without her momentarily, Mr. Potter. I gotten a message from Professor Dumbledore to give to you: he asked me to give you his best and he hopes you enjoy your holidays. You see, his traveling and he won't return until term begins," Severus said.

"Traveling, where?" Harry asked worriedly.

Severus was about to say something but got interrupted by the door opening with a slam revealing Malfoy and Filch. "Professor, I caught this lad sneaking around the corridor and he claims that he got invited to your party," Filch said glaring at Draco.

"Okay, okay! I was actually gate crashing, happy now you old fool?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Why you…!"

"That's enough! I'll take over from here," Severus said as he glared at Draco.

"Certainly, Professor," Draco muttered and the two left the party.

Harry frowned as the two left the party and he knew something was up. He trusts his soul-mate completely, and he didn't want to hurt Ron, but something wasn't right. Did someone put Draco to this 'gate crashing' as he claims? After all, he did invited him to the party. He quickly left the party without anyone noticing him leaving.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: I was going to make it longer up until the Unbreakable Vow, but I decided against it. The next chapter would be the Unbreakable Vow, along with some talk on the train then it would end up at the Weasley's with a surprise visit.

Harry: only 14 reviews?

me: that's what I'm thinking Harry. Why only 14? It should be more.

Severus: The next chapter should be up by this weekend.

me: Yup. It's going to be long, like this one was.

Draco: What about me and Ron?

me: Don't worry, your moment will come.

Ron: review and update.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Draco's Predicament

Pairings: Draco/Ron, Harry/Severus, Hermione/Neville

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

Author's note: This chapter is AGAIN dedicated to Resm for being the first reviewer to review for this story! Remember, NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>"Tell me a good reason why I shouldn't put you in detention right now!" Severus snapped at his godson as the two left Professor Slughorn's party.<p>

"It wasn't my idea, Uncle Severus! Some of the Slytherins dared me! None of the Slytherins were invited to the party!" Draco explained.

"How did the others dared you? You weren't doing anything idiotic, were you?" Severus asked.

"The seventh-years cornered me. I had to do it, Uncle Severus! If it weren't for them, I would have gone to the party with Harry!" Draco explained.

"Draco, if you don't control yourself…" Severus began as he stopped and began talking again, "I made an Unbreakable Vow to your mother," he said.

Draco stopped walking as he looked at his godfather, "I don't need protection!" He hissed.

"The Unbreakable Vow is to your mother who is worried about you-know-who!" Severus replied.

"This is my moment of glory, Uncle Severus! I don't like it one bit but I have to do it! If I don't, he'll kill me!" Draco exclaimed.

Severus looked at his godson, "What about young Mr. Weasley? When are you going to do the Soul-Mate Bonding? Have you've told your parents?" Severus asked.

"Are you kidding me? Mother and father would kill me if they find out that I'm the soul-mate to a Weasley! According to Harry, Ron's sort of infatuated with that Lavender Brown girl," Draco said with an angry look.

"I'm sure in due time Mr. Weasley's affection for her would wear off. However, I'm sure that your mother and father would be proud of you if you tell them. Don't underestimate them," Severus said.

"Well, what about you and Harry? When are you going to do the bonding?" Draco asked.

"It's not that easy Draco. However, I do have a plan," Severus said with a small rare smile and the two walked away from the corridor in the other opposite direction as neither saw Harry hiding behind another wall.

* * *

><p>"So, what is an Unbreakable Vow?" Harry asked as he was sitting in the compartment inside the train with his best friend, Ron as they were heading to the Weasley's for Christmas.<p>

"Is that what really Severus said?" Ron asked slowly.

"I wouldn't be lying about this, Ron! Severus is up to something, and I want to know what it is!" Harry said.

"Well, the Unbreakable Vow…" Ron began but then stopped as he saw Lavender Brown outside the compartment with a grin on her face, "Oh, bloody hell," he muttered.

Harry ignored the two and after a moment or two, he looked up and saw that a heart was drawn on the door with their initials.

"I can't take this anymore," Ron murmured and before Harry could speak again, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco walking past the compartment.

Draco then stopped as soon as he saw that there was a heart drawn on the compartment door and he looked inside and saw Harry along with Ron. He glared at Ron as if he was searching for something and he left.

"What was that about?" Ron asked surprised.

"Y'know Draco, I think he wants to do the Soul-Mate Bonding," Harry said slowly.

"He is not my soul-mate!" Ron hissed.

"Whatever Ron…." Harry muttered as he hated being in the middle, "so, what is the Unbreakable Vow?" He asked again.

"If the Unbreakable Vow is broken," Ron began as he looked at Harry worriedly, "the person will die," he said and Harry's world froze right there.

* * *

><p>The very next morning found Ron standing in the kitchen with his mother along with Ginny as Harry spoke with Remus, Arthur, and Nymphadora in the living room.<p>

"So Ronald, have you spoken a date yet when you and Mr. Malfoy do the Soul-Mate Bonding?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Mum, Ginny's here!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, I know dear. Everyone in the family knows about you two being soul-mates. That includes Harry with Severus," Molly said with a smile as they heard a shriek coming from the living room. "I guess Harry wasn't expecting that," she said chuckling.

"His not my soul-mate, mum," Ron said again.

"You keep denying it, don't you? Have you've spoken to Draco about the Soul-Mate Finding?" Molly asked.

"I haven't spoken with him yet," Ron muttered.

"That's because you're dating that bitch, Lavender Brown," Ginny said disgusted.

"Ginny!"

"It's true mum! That Lavender has him under some sort of spell!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you! How dare you date someone else when clearly you have a soul-mate!" Molly snapped at her son.

"HIS NOT MY SOUL-MATE!" Ron shouted at his mother.

There was dead silence in the kitchen as they didn't know that there were other occupants from the living room that came into the kitchen.

"Is something the matter, Molly?" Arthur's voice asked making the three startled as they looked up.

They looked up and they immediately saw a newcomer which was Severus who was clearly looking at Ron at the moment. "Everything's fine my dear," Molly said with a smile, "well, breakfast is ready. All of you can come and eat," she said. Everyone sat down as they began to stuff themselves with food. "How's school, Harry?" Molly asked as she began stirring up the conversation.

"Everything's dandy, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied with a smile as he looked at her, "after we eat, I was wondering if Ron could be our third-wheel for the Soul-Mate Bonding," he said as everyone stopped what they were doing and they were all looking at either him or Severus.

"Congratulations Harry!" The twins exclaimed with a smile.

Harry nodded to them, "I was wondering on what he meant yesterday," he said slowly as Ron looked at him and Severus was looking at him with an raise eyebrow.

Dinner went through quickly, and before Harry and Ron knew it, the three of them were all standing in the middle of the living room with Harry grasping Severus arm in his own and Ron have his wand over the grasping arms as he was about to cite the words.

"Don't make a mistake Ron!" Fred or was it George, who called out.

"Yea Ron, you might do the Unbreakable Vow or the Soul-Mate Finding!" The other called as the twins laughed.

Ron twitched at his older brothers, _I really wish I could say something back to them right now, but if I do, I'm going to mess up the bonding ritual! _Ron thought as he cleared his throat and he began the ritual words of the bonding.

"Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take Harry James Potter…"

The bonding ritual didn't took long as it lasted for merely twenty minutes and Ron sighed in relieved as the last magical signature connected to one another before disappearing within the air.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Ron?" Harry asked with a smile as he was now wearing a gold ring on his ring finger as Severus was wearing the same thing.

"I wonder how Hermione is doing with her bonding with Neville," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Before we forget Harry, we have to conceal these rings," Severus said and the two watched in amazement as Severus conceal the rings and only Severus and Harry along with Ron, knows that it is there at the moment.

"Somewhere where Sirius lies, his watching this moment right now," Remus's voice commented as the trio saw the others coming inside the living room.

"Along with James, who might be rolling in his grave now," Severus said smirking.

"Oh, I think we should celebrate!" Molly exclaimed excitedly.

"Severus isn't one for parties," Harry said as he looked at Severus.

Before Severus could say anything, there was a loud explosion outside and they could see orange flames coming from the ground outside. Molly went outside first, along with Arthur as the others stood behind while the adults took care of it.

"I killed Sirius Black!" The sing-song voice called out with cackle laughter.

Harry turned towards the window and he saw who it was, it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: I did say that I was going to update this weekend, but since I have plenty of time to write since I'm done with the final early, I decided to update. I'll write this weekend and hopefully it should be up like on Monday, now that school is done until August 29.

Harry: but you have online classes, don't you?

me: Yea, I'm planning to finish this story by August 29 so that I could do the next sequel. Hopefully by then, I could still remember parts of the second movie of Deathly Hallow. At least I have the book to guide me.

Severus: The last chapter we had exactly 5 reviews, why not have 5 reviews again for this chapter?

Ron: no Draco?

me: He might be in it in the next chapter... I'm not giving out details!

Draco: Review and update.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Draco's Predicament

Pairings: Draco/Ron, Harry/Severus, Hermione/Neville

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to _Silver Ardor Dragon _as she is the first one to review for chapter 06. Thank you so much for those who have reviewed for chapter 06! I have at least 5 reviews for that chapter and hopefully, in this chapter, I will have 5 reviews as well. NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy fidgeted on where he sat at Malfoy Manor as he stared at his mother and father who were staring at him with wide eyes shock and with their mouths slightly opened. Draco was indeed to say the least nervous as he awaited for their response on how their only son is the soul-mate of none other than Ronald Weasley.<p>

It was a good long five minutes before his father responded. "That was…Does the other Weasley's know?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"According to Harry, they should know by now," Draco said.

"Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who has a prophecy who is trying to kill you-know-who, the one and only Harry James Potter?" Narcissa Malfoy asked as she had finally found her voice again but her son statement clearly shocked her.

"Err, did I tell you that he and I are secretive friends?" Draco asked.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on, Draco?" Lucius asked as he was shock and Narcissa was staring at her son as if he grew another head. Draco nodded slowly as he saw what kind of 'looks' that his parents' were giving him.

* * *

><p>Harry ran after her as he ignored the cries of "Harry" coming from the Burrow. Harry went through the grasses of meadow and little did he know, right behind him, Ron was following him. Harry had turned up into an opening of the meadow and he looked around. He couldn't see anyone as the grasses were tall.<p>

"Harry, where are you?" Ron's voice called out.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Harry quickly said as he tries to see where the spell had come from.

"Harry, mate, I was looking all over for you!" Ron exclaimed as he finally saw him.

"Ron, watch out!" Harry cried and Harry didn't have time to say 'protego' and the two ducked for cover in time for the three spells to hit.

"That's more than one!" Ron exclaimed as soon as they were free to come up.

"That means that Bellatrix Lestrange isn't alone here," Harry said.

"Harry, Ron, are you both ok?" Arthur Weasley asked as he and Remus had finally caught up with them.

"Yea, but I think we're both surrounded," Harry replied as he kept looking around.

There was cackle laughter before a voice responded, "We let you go this time Harry Potter now that your reinforcements came! But know this; there won't be anyone there to help you when our Lord defeats you once and for all!" Bellatrix Lestrange called out and the group saw a couple of black smokes disappear within thin air.

"I think its safe now, they might have disapparated from here," Arthur said relieved. However there was a scream coming from the Burrow as the others turn to look from that direction. "That was Molly!" Arthur exclaimed worriedly and the group began running back to the Burrow.

When the group arrived at the scene, they were shocked to see that the Burrow was on fire and that the home was burning down to a crisp. Harry stood beside Severus as the man didn't say anything as the two watched the home burn down. Harry was itching to ask Severus if he knew that Bellatrix was coming tonight or if he was surprised as he was. However, it wasn't the right time right now as Harry searched for Severus hand for comfort and in the corner of his eye; he saw Severus turned slightly at him as the two held hands watching the Burrow burned down.

* * *

><p>"That's because he doesn't know if he trusts you completely father. Uncle Severus is working for the light and he thinks that you and mother are working both for you-know-who," Draco explained.<p>

"But we aren't! Your mother and I both want out off this but you know we can't. If we flee, he'll find us and kill us all," Lucius said.

"Then tell that to him! Nobody knows that except us!" Draco snapped.

There was silence until Narcissa Malfoy spoke up, "Draco, whatever you do, you must protect your soul-mate at all cost. If either one of you dies, the emotion that you feel would be empty as you won't be able to hear his thoughts and emotion any more. I'm sure that both Harry and Severus realized this also if Harry dies in the hands of you-know-who," she said.

"Why does it have to be me? Why not Ron protects me instead?" Draco asked.

"He is protecting you! He just doesn't know it yet. His protecting you by helping Harry destroys you-know-who," Narcissa said.

Draco thought about it for a moment and he knew that his mother was probably right. Ever since day one that he met Ronald Weasley on the staircase of Hogwarts, Ron had been with Harry ever since and thus he had destroyed the troll, the chess game that was in the Chamber of Secrets, etc. Draco's thoughts ended as an alarm sounded throughout the house.

The three of them quickly went to the entrance of the home as they all sat on the couches that were there. The alarm ended and it was silence until, "Bellatrix Lestrange have not returned yet, Lucius?" The voice belonged to Voldemort.

"No my lord," Lucius replied.

"Is there anything that I should get you, my lord?" Narcissa asked.

"Crucio!" Voldemort said angrily as the curse hit Narcissa as she fell onto the floor and she withered in pain. Lucius, of course, could feel it throughout his body, but he did not show any sign of pain or emotion as he sat there staring at his wife. Voldemort stopped the curse as Narcissa slowly sat down on the couch again, "Where is Severus? I have Summoned him here tonight," Voldemort said angrily.

"No sign of him yet, my lord," a voice said as everyone looked up and saw Peter Pettigrew.

However, an alarm sounded and then it went off as the group waited for a few minutes until they saw Severus arriving at the same time with Bellatrix. "Severus, what took you so long?" Voldemort hissed at him.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I couldn't leave the Burrow right away. It would look too suspicious if I have left at the same time with Bellatrix," Severus explained.

"Then it was succeeded?" Voldemort asked as he looked at Bellatrix.

"Yes my lord. The Burrow has been burned down to a crisp. That will serve them as a warning," Bellatrix said with a smirk.

"Let them live in fear," Voldemort said with a sneer as he looked at the people in front of him, "my friends, I have another task for you to do," he said as everyone listened to their great lord.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, everyone left Malfoy Manor except for the Malfoy's and Severus. "Uncle Severus, what happened at the Burrow?" Draco asked worriedly.<p>

Severus sighed as Narcissa went to get some tea for him. "When I left, the Burrow was going down in flames. Harry was trying to seek comfort from me while Ron was standing there in shock," he explained.

"I have to be there for him! He needs me," Draco said as he quickly stood up from the couch but Lucius grabbed his arm.

"Tell me son, what do you expect when Ronald Weasley sees you at the Burrow? What do you think that he would do to you?" Lucius asked slowly.

"I…I just can't stand here father! His my soul-mate, rather he likes it or not!" Draco exclaimed.

"I know son, but you must stay here. The Dark Lord might come back and what do you think he'll do if he finds out your not here?" Lucius asked.

"But father…!"

"Lucius is right, Draco. You don't know what kind of reaction they will have if they see you there at the Burrow. Besides, I thought young Mr. Weasley doesn't trust you yet?" Narcissa asked.

Draco looked over at his godfather to see if he could support him in this. "I'm afraid I have to be with your parents' Draco. Just wait until school and I'm sure you can speak to Harry about it," Severus said as he knew that Draco must have told his parents' about whom his soul-mate was and that he was friends with his soul-mate.

Draco sighed in defeat, "Very well," he muttered as he couldn't wait to go back to school and to see Ronald Weasley himself.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: Just in time for Harry Potter's birthday and JK Rowling! Barely an hour away from midnight! Whoo!

Harry: Yea, but there's not that much of me and Severus in here.

me: That's because the whole entire story is suppose to be about Draco and Ron!

Harry: But it is my birthday!

me: Augh, fine. I'll figure out in the next chapter where I could put you and Severus.

Harry: (beams) I knew I'll have it my way!

Draco: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Ron: Review and update!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Draco's Predicament

Pairings: Draco/Ron, Harry/Severus, Hermione/Neville

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to SenkoHasegawa. BTW, only 2 reviews for the last chapter? I thought we asked for 5? Sorry it took so long in updating! I was having trouble in writing this chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I decided not to until I get more reviews. NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>Before Draco Malfoy knew it, school was now back in session. He had seen Ronald Weasley with his own eyes, and he tried not to gag in front of him and Lavender as Lavender had been putting a necklace around his neck and she was trying to flirt with Ron whom was trying to ignore her at the moment. Draco was going down to the Slytherin common room when he bumped into Harry. He frowned, "Harry, you do realize this side of the castle is for Slytherin's?" He asked.<p>

"Yea, I know. I just came from Professor Slughorn," Harry said unhappily.

"Is everything alright between you and Professor Slughorn?" Draco asked worriedly.

"It's fine, it's really nothing that concerns you," Harry said and he quickly left before Draco could say anything else.

Once Harry was out off earshot, Draco made a detour and he instead walked towards to where his godfather chambers were. Harry has been really distance lately, and he intends to find out why. Once arriving at Severus chambers, he said the password and he entered the room and he immediately saw Severus sitting at his desk. "Uncle Severus, is this a bad time?" Draco asked.

Severus looked up as he had been marking a student assignment. "Is something the matter Draco?" He asked.

"Have you've noticed that Harry is a bit distance from us?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Harry told me his in some sort of a mission for Professor Dumbledore to get something from Professor Slughorn, but he didn't told me what. He said that it was too dangerous for you and me in case you-know-who finds out," Severus explained.

"So it's something that can defeat you-know-who and Professor Slughorn has it?" Draco asked as he was indeed surprised by it.

"I'm not entirely so sure," Severus admitted.

"I should get going Uncle Severus. Thank you for your time, that's all that I needed to know," Draco said and he left leaving a worried Severus behind.

* * *

><p>Days went by since Draco heard the information about Harry and Professor Slughorn. He had his own mission as well and Uncle Severus knew what mission it was. He was still trying to figure out the way on how to get the others inside the castle so that they could attack when he heard the terrible news from Neville.<p>

"Tell me again what happened Neville," Draco said slowly as his crush on Neville Longbottom have passed as Hermione Granger is his true soul-mate and Draco could see the ring on Neville's finger.

"I'm not really sure myself. You should ask Harry, but everyone thinks that he was poison but it was an accident. Everyone's in the infirmary," Neville said as the two hurried along the corridor so that they could reach the infirmary.

Upon arriving at the infirmary, Draco saw Professor Slughorn, McGonagall, Slughorn, Dumbledore and Severus as they looked before them as on the bed was Ronald Weasley and sitting beside his bed was his sister, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger while Harry was standing near Severus who felt uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he went over to Ron when Hermione evacuated her seat for him and she stood beside Neville.

"It's just like Neville said, Draco. He was poison by drinking something but that drink was for Professor Dumbledore," Hermione explained.

"It was thanks to Harry that he was there to help his friend," Albus replied as he looked at Harry but he wasn't looking at anyone as he was talking to Severus in his mind-link.

Draco was about to say something when everyone heard a voice coming inside the infirmary. "Where is he? Where's my Won-Won?" The voice asked worriedly as it belonged to Lavender Brown. "What is he doing here?" Lavender asked angrily as she looked at Draco.

"I should ask you the same thing," Draco said calmly as he was still staring at Ron and he tries not to be angry at the girl behind him.

"I happened to be his girlfriend!" Lavender exclaimed.

"You're not his girlfriend!" Draco snapped as he had forgotten that there were others around them and Draco had stood up from his seat and he had his wand out. "You're nothing special to him. You have no idea on how I felt about me seeing you with him these past few days! Do you know what I am to him?" Draco asked angrily.

"You're his enemy. He hates you. And I'll appreciate it if you lower down your wand! I'm sure that Won-Won here wouldn't be too thrilled that his girlfriend was attacked," Lavender said.

Draco sneered but he put his wand away, "If I was you, I would leave his side before something bad happens to you unexpectedly," he threatened.

"Why? Why do you care so much for him? You're a Slytherin!" Lavender said.

"I may be a Slytherin, but I happened to be his soul-mate!" Draco said angrily as that shut Lavender up and there was dead silence around the room.

Silence was within the room until they heard stirring coming from Ron as he was trying to say something. "See! He knows that I'm here. It's me that he wants, not you," Lavender said as she went closer to Ron to the dismay of Draco. "I'm here Won-Won, I'm here with you."

"Dr…Draco…." The words came out from Ron's lip as Lavender gasped in shock and she bolted up with tears and she left the infirmary as quick as she can while Draco's face was surprised but he took Ron's hand in his with a rare smile on his face.

"Well everyone, Mr. Weasley is well attended for. We should give him rest," Albus said as the teachers began leaving but not before Severus gave one last look at Harry before he went after Albus.

"What should we do? The whole school is going to know that Draco is Ron's soul-mate," Neville said quietly as he, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny stood behind for a minute while looking at Draco and Ron.

"I'm sure that the Slytherin's wouldn't believe Lavender. They all might think it's some sort of joke or something," Harry said as the others agreed and they couldn't help but smile at the sight before them.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Ron was released from the infirmary and he was now eating lunch in the Great Hall with Harry, Hermione, and Neville. "Tell me again on how I broke up with Lavender," he said as he knew that there was something terrible wrong.<p>

"Well, you said some things in the infirmary while you were unconscious," Hermione began as she was looking at Harry for help.

"What sort of things?" Ron asked intrigued.

The others fidgeted nervously, "Well, I'm not sure…" Neville began but was interrupted by Ron's shout.

"Malfoy, wait a moment. Could I ask you a question?" Ron asked as soon as he saw Draco passing by them.

The other Gryffindors were stunned as they thought that the rumors were false. "What is it Weasley? I don't have time with the likes of you," Draco said with a sneer.

"Look, I just need to talk to you for a moment. Can we meet down in Professor Snape's office? I have a detention with him anyway," Ron said as Harry, Hermione, and Neville knew that that was a plain lie.

"Fine, but Potter better comes with us. I don't want to be accused of anything of happening to you," Draco said and Ron nodded in agreement as the two looked at Harry.

However, before Harry could agree, he spotted Katie Bell coming inside the Great Hall with her friends. "You two go on ahead. I have to ask Katie something," Harry said and he watched the two leave together while Draco bickers with Ron.

Once they were gone, Harry quickly went to Katie before she was out off his sight. "Katie, listen, I need to know who curse you," Harry said before Katie could even say 'hello.'

"Harry, I know you know that you think you know it's someone from Slytherin, and it is. But it's not that someone," Katie said as she fidgeted on where she stood and she was scanning the room.

"What? So it's someone from Slytherin? Do you know who?" Harry asked eagerly.

"His sitting beside Crabbe and Goyle," Katie said as she gestured to the person.

Harry turned to where she was looking at, and he saw that it was Crabbe, Goyle, along with Blaise Zabini. He knew that Crabbe and Goyle were idiots, so that only leaves… "Wait, so Blaise cursed you?" He asked surprised as he knew for sure that it was Malfoy.

"Well, he did ask me to get the necklace since he knows that I have a crush on him," Katie explained with a light blush on her cheek. Harry was about to say something, but was gotten interrupted by one of Katie's friends.

"Katie, c'mon, we have that essay due within two hours," one of her friends said.

Katie nodded, "I'll see you later Harry," she said with a smile and she left.

Harry looked at her retreating back and he felt guilty. He felt guilty for accusing Draco right in front of Ron and Severus. He knew at that moment that his lover could feel the emotion that his feeling. Harry sighed as he turned around, he needs to fix this but right now, he has to get going to Severus office where Draco and Ron were waiting.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: I'm going to start writing the next chappie this weekend! It should be up by Wednesday next week hopefully.

Severus: Where am I?

me: You'll be in the next chapter, I hope. I know I lied about Harry and Severus, but I am doing a one-shot of 'em together. It should be up soon and that is another reason why this was put off.

Draco: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Ron: Review and update.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Draco's Predicament

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

Pairings: Draco/Ron, Harry/Severus, Hermione/Neville

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to SINslayer7 for being the first one to review for chapter 08! NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Harry, going to Severus office wasn't that easy. For starters, before he left the Great Hall, Blaise Zabini had also left and Harry had followed him all the way down to the girls' bathroom where Moaning Myrtle usually stays. The two fought against each other and Harry had used the spell 'Sectumsempra' and thus he had made Blaise bleed to death. However, that wasn't the worse of it. The worst was when two Slytherins had entered the bathroom and Severus Snape entered the bathroom as he was looking furious as ever.<p>

However, when Severus entered the bathroom, he was looking down at Blaise and not Harry. After that, Severus looked up slowly at Harry and he looked right into Harry's eyes as if he was searching for something. Harry didn't know what he was searching for, but he had an inking feeling that Severus knew what spell he used against Blaise. Harry had immediately left the bathroom before Severus could say anything to him. Just down the corridor, he found Draco and Ron waiting for him.

"You should have seen the look on his face when two prefects entered his office. It was priceless! Really Harry, did you have to go that far?" Draco asked.

"It was Blaise all along. He was the one who cursed Katie Bell," Harry said seething.

"Who did you think it was before?" Draco asked as the two looked at him, "you thought I was the one who cursed her? Why would I do that if I'm friends with you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I just had this nagging feeling that it was you that day," Harry said as he had been watching the Marauder's Map.

The group was silence before Ron spoke up, "Look mate, we were all waiting for you in Severus office so that we can do the Soul-Mate Finder," Ron began.

"He still doubts that I'm his soul-mate," Draco said with a huffed.

"Look, the initials 'D.M.' could be anyone! It doesn't have to be particularly you," Ron snapped.

"But it isn't a coincidence that my leaf also says 'R.W.' as well?" Draco asked.

"Look I just want to get this over with so that I could start dating girls again," Ron snapped.

"Like Lavender Brown?" Draco asked with a snort.

"Anyone but her," Ron muttered.

Harry began to chuckle as the two looked at him, "You two sound like an angry married couple," he said as Draco blushed with embarrassment and Ron exploded on that. "Alright, alright, where do you want to do this ritual?" He asked.

"First of all, let's get rid of that book Harry," Ron said.

"What?"

"That Advanced Potion book that you got from Professor Slughorn, you're going to hide it. You know its bad stuff," Ron said.

Harry sighed, "It's in the Gryffindor common room," he said.

"I know, that's why we'll be following you," Ron said and Draco nodded as the three turned around to go back to the Gryffindor common room as neither saw Severus who was hiding near them as he listened to the conversation.

* * *

><p>The group decided that the book should be hidden in the Room of Requirements since that the room was hidden itself. Harry wasn't too surprised that Draco knew the way to the Room of Requirements as that's where he was going to go as Draco didn't want to be caught by a bunch of Gryffindors. Once they arrived at the Room of Requirements, they found Draco but were also surprised that Severus was with him as well.<p>

"Professor Snape, is something wrong?" Harry asked worriedly as there were at least five students around them.

"Come with me," Severus replied as he gestured to the wall in front of them as it was opening the Room of Requirement. The other students watched in amusement as Severus Snape walked inside the Room of Requirement with Harry Potter. None of the students moved about until the doors closed and the students that were watching stood up and walked over to Draco and Ron demanding for answers.

* * *

><p>Once inside the room, Harry looked around in he was awe by how much stuff that the room could hold as there were many several of items that he couldn't tell. However, there was one particular item down the hall that was so unique that caught Harry's eye. "Severus, what is that?" He asked as he gestured toward the item.<p>

Severus looked on what he was looking, "That's just a Vanishing Cabinet Harry, it's nothing really," he lied as Harry looked up at him as he searches for something within the depths of Severus eyes. "Now, let me have that book so I could hide it. You should close your eyes while I hid it," he said.

Harry nodded in compliance as he waited for Severus to hide the book. Unknown to Harry, Severus looked at the book that he was holding before he put it into his back pocket inside his robe. He knew that some time he had to tell Harry whom this book belonged to. However, for the mean time, he'll just keep it safe close to him for now.

"Severus, could I open my eyes now?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet, there is one more thing that I have to do before you could open them," Severus said and before Harry could ask what was it, he felt a pair of lips on his lips as the two kissed passionately within the Room of Requirement. It was sweet but it was much over too soon as Severus broke off the kiss and Harry opened his eyes as he smiled at the man.

"That certainly was unexpected," Harry said.

"If you want more of that, I expect you to finish whatever you intend to do with Draco and Ron quickly and you can come over to my chambers and we could finish where we left off," Severus said seductively.

"Severus," Harry muttered as he knew he was aroused by the fact and hopefully he could hold it up for a good hour or so.

Severus smirked as he gestured to the entrance, "Let's go Harry, I'm sure your friends are anxious to see you," he said and the two left the Room of Requirement to go outside.

Once outside the room, they saw Draco and Ron along with a couple of confused students as the students were just walking away from them. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, care to explain what's going on here?" Severus asked.

The two babbled for a moment until the two stopped as they saw the other two's confused faces. "These students were asking questions on your ware bouts and why Professor Snape is with Harry," Ron explained, "so we decided to Obliviate them," he said.

"Who did the spell?" Severus asked.

"Malfoy did it, you think I could do an advanced spell like that?" Ron asked.

Severus sighed, "Detention tomorrow night, Mr. Malfoy," he said as Draco gaped at him surprised. He turned to look at Harry, "Mr. Potter, I suspect that you'll be at my office tonight at 8pm?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said nodding and the three watched Severus leave the group.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco asked.

"Ah, let's see, you landed yourself a detention with Professor Snape," Ron said snickering.

"I'm a Slytherin! He shouldn't be giving out detentions to Slytherin's!" Draco snapped as he glared at Harry, "what the hell happened in there?" He snapped.

"N-Nothing, c'mon you guys. Let's go do this Soul-Mate Finding," Harry said quickly and the trio went inside the Room of Requirements.

Once inside the Room of Requirements, the group gotten into positions as Harry took out his wand and he put it over the arms that were clasped with each other. "I hereby call the Soul-Mate Finding, the Soul-Mate Finding for Draco Malfoy and Ronald Bilius Weasley," Harry began. The ritual didn't took long as it only took for about ten minutes.

When it was over, Ron was gaping at Draco who was staring at him. "I…I don't believe it!" He stammered out as he finally knew that Draco Malfoy was truly his true soul-mate.

"Well, now that we know that, we have to do the Soul-Mate Bonding," Draco said as he looked at Ron. Ron was still shell shocked but he complied anyway, and the trio did the Soul-Mate Bonding as Draco and Ron were now officially bonded.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: I'll be going to Las Vegas this weekend on Saturday and I'll be staying there for approximately almost a week. So hopefully I'll be able to update again on Friday, but if not, I'll update at least 2-3X once I get back from vacation. Anyone going to Vegas this week?

Harry: Isn't the Star Trek Convention this weekend?

me: Yup, but I'm not going to it. I'll go to Rio, and hopefully I'll see some stars.

Draco: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


	10. Apology Note

Dear Readers,

I won't be able to update this following week because I'll be going to vacation for approximately one week hopefully. However, during that time, I hope I'll be able to write the chapters during my free time. There will be at least 1-2 chapters left of this story until the sequel. I hope there is a sequel to this story, but don't get your hopes up to it. So that's all the news and there will be an update once I get back since where I'm going, there might not be an internet access. So keep reading and reviewing my stories, and before you know it, I'll be back!

-SeverusPotterSnape


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Draco's Predicament

Pairings: Harry/Severus, Draco/Ron, Hermione/Neville

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to mjmusiclover who was the first to review in chapter 09! NO FLAMES!

* * *

><p>The next few days went by and nothing happened as the days went by normally. However, Harry finally figured out how to get the memory from Slughorn after several meetings from Professor Dumbledore. He had used the Felix Felicis that he had won doing Potion class and he had gotten it one day along with a love making that night that he couldn't forget from Severus.<p>

The next meeting with Professor Dumbledore took place and he had watched the memory of Professor Slughorn and Professor Dumbledore has told him to come to theAstronomyTowertomorrow night. So that's where he was now. He was just going to the staircase that leads up to theAstronomyTowerwhen he heard voices above him. The voices belonged to none other than Professor Dumbledore and his very own lover, Severus.

"Have you any idea that I don't want to do this any more, Albus? That I want to live my life as a free man?" Severus asked angrily.

"And you will have that chance, Severus," Albus replied calmly.

"I think you've forgotten old man that there's a war going on!" Severus snapped as Harry could feel the rage that Severus was getting in the mind link.

"Severus, my dear friend, the time will come for you and Harry that the two of you will have a free life that both of you desperately wants," Albus said with a smile and Harry had no idea that Severus told Dumbledore about the two of them being lovers.

"But what about Harry, you know he has to defeat you-know-who with all cost!" Severus said.

"Severus, I think now isn't the time to discuss this. I have a meeting to be with Mr. Potter here at theAstronomyTowersoon," Albus replied.

Severus glared at him, "I hate this Albus, I don't want to do this anymore," he said.

"I know old friend. Soon your time will come to be with Harry," Albus said.

"Whatever your intentions are with Harry, you better keep him safe!" Severus snapped and without another word, he strode back down the stairs but he stopped when he saw Harry trying to hide behind the pillar from him. The two looked at one another before Severus kissed Harry passionately and heatedly. The two kissed for a moment, until it was Severus who broke it. "Harry, promise me, you will be careful?" Severus asked and Harry nodded eagerly, "forgive me," Severus whispered in his ear making Harry frowned. Before Harry could say anything else, Severus left without another word or turn.

It was painful and cruel to see Dumbledore in such pain during their journey inside the cave. Harry's mind link with Severus has been opened with emotions and Severus had barely spoken with him when the mind link suddenly closed. Severus was sure that there was trouble going-on wherever Harry and Albus were. The fact Harry doesn't want his mind link to be opened is to remain that it has something to do with you-know-who.

Once Harry and Albus gotten back to Hogwarts on top of theAstronomyTower, Harry was about to get Severus when the two heard noises. Harry quickly hid underneath the stairs and Harry watched in horrified when Draco came up and disarmed Albus. Where was Ron at this time? Was he at the Gryffindor common room with Hermione? Harry watched the scene as Draco was shaking at his spot as he didn't want to kill Dumbledore.

However that all changed when Bellatrix and her cronies came up and Bellatrix threatened Draco since he couldn't do it. However, there was a sense of someone watching him as Harry turned around and saw Severus with his wand out. _What are you doing_? Harry asked in his mind link with Severus.

_Hide here until I take care of this situation, _Severus snapped in the mind link.

Harry had no choice but to stay where he was and he looked up to see Severus joining the group.

"Severus, please, help me," Albus pleaded as Harry watched the eyes of Albus as he looked down at him and he saw Severus own eyes looking down at him as well.

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus said and Harry was alarmed as he saw his mentor/friend being killed by none other than his very own soul-mate! He saw the flash of green light hitting Dumbledore and he watched Dumbledore fall off theAstronomyTower. Harry wanted to scream at Severus and he knew that Severus was feeling all the emotions that he was having right now. It was filled with anger, hatred, etc. Harry stayed hidden under the stairs as he watched the others fled the scene.

Once they were gone, Harry quickly followed them as they were going out to the Apparation zone. "SNAPE! WE TRUSTED YOU! WE ALL TRUSTED YOU!" Harry bellowed at him as the group stopped.

Hagrid's hut caught on fire as Bellatrix had used a spell on it and was jumping up and down for joy. "You two get Malfoy and get him out off here!" Severus snapped at the other two cronies as the three quickly left.

"Stupefy!" Harry quickly said as Severus blocked the spell easily.

Bellatrix wanted to join the fight so she hit Harry with a spell making him fall down onto the ground. "NO! He is for the dark lord!" Severus snapped at her as Bellatrix humphed and she left to go to the Apparation zone.

"WHY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY SOUL-MATE!" Harry shouted at Severus.

Severus snorted, "What a pathetic excuse of a word: soul-mate. I have no soul-mate! The only soul-mate that is truly for me is the dark lord. You, Mr. Potter, is just a weak little child. You can't even satisfy a grown man," he said disgusted.

In the mind link of Harry, he could feel sorrow and sadness and Harry had no clue why he was feeling like that right now when clearly Severus had just insulted him. Harry ignored the emotions as he quickly said, "Sectumsempra!"

Just like before, Severus dodge the attack easily and lazily as Harry was knocked down to the ground once again. Severus went to him as Harry couldn't move a muscle. "I have one last thing to tell you, Mr. Potter: I am the half-blood prince," he said making Harry's eyes wide as he watched Severus kicked his wand away and left without another turn or word.

When the funeral for Dumbledore was over, Harry was on top of theAstronomyTowertalking to both Ron and Hermione. "What are you going to do now, Ron? Malfoy is out on the run," Harry said slowly.

Ron sighed, "I have to tell you guys something," he began as the other two looked at him. "Two days ago, Draco and I made love and Draco told me something weird. He had said that this was the last making love that he and I will have until the war is over. He also said to forgive him and to tell Harry the same thing," he said.

Harry frowned, "Really? Now that I think of it, Severus did the same thing to me. Do you think there's some sort of connection there?" He asked.

"I think so mate. I haven't spoken with Draco in our mind link since the day before yesterday. He completely shut me out all day yesterday," Ron said.

Harry gritted his teeth, "I've been shut out in mind right after Severus killed Dumbledore," he said angrily.

The two remain quiet until Hermione spoke up, "Harry did you and Professor Dumbledore found the Horcruxes in the cave?" She asked.

Harry handed her the locket, "It's a fake locket. The real one is still somewhere out there," he said.

"' To the Dark Lord, I know Iwill bedead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I facedeath in the hope that when you meet your match, youwill be mortal once more. R.A.B.' who is R.A.B.?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Harry replied slowly.

"So, what are we going to do then?" Ron asked eagerly.

"I'm not coming back to Hogwarts next year. I'm going to find these Horcruxes on my own since these objects are the ones that are keeping Voldemort alive," Harry said determined.

"No your not," Hermione said making the two boys looked at her, "Ron and I are coming with you," she said smiling.

"No! If you come with me, your life will be in danger," Harry said.

"I don't care. We're friends and friends stick together, right Ron?" Hermione asked as she looked at Ron.

Ron nodded in agreement, "She's right mate. We're coming with you," he said determined as he looked at Hermione. "What about Neville? Are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"His my husband Ron. I tell him everything and I'm sure he'll agree with me since I need to be apart of this with Harry," Hermione said.

"When do we leave?" Ron asked.

"After the wedding of Bill and Fleur," Harry said slowly, "we can't tell anyone on where we are going. Agree?" He asked as the other two nodded. Harry looked out at the view of theAstronomyToweras he thought of Severus without opening his mind link. The next time he sees him, would he be able to forgive him or would he kill him at the spot?

* * *

><p>Once the Dark Lord and everyone else have been gone, it was only the Malfoy's left in the dining room table along with Severus as neither spoke. However, it was broken by Draco, who spoke up, "Uncle Severus, I just want to say thank you for helping me back there. I don't think I could have done it," Draco said slowly.<p>

Severus nodded at him, "I spoke with Albus about it and we had to come up with the solution and that was me," he said with a grimaced. "Now I'm a wanted man and Harry would never forgive me," he said.

"Have you had two connected with your soul-mates through the mind link?" Lucius asked.

The two shook their heads, "Harry is ignoring me," Severus replied as Draco nodded.

"What should we do, Uncle Severus?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I think for the time being, we should go by normally and do what is needed by the Dark Lord until Harry defeats him. We have no other choice since we're both wanted men," Severus said unhappily.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding is coming soon, Ron asked me to go there to accompany him. Could I?" Draco asked even though he knew what the answer may be.

"Harry told me as well, but I seriously doubt he wants me there at the moment. The day will come when we all have our freedom, Draco," Severus said and Draco didn't say anything more as he was too deep in thought of Ron.

* * *

><p>End...<p>

me: The next story focuses more on Harry/Severus relationship than Draco/Ron's. Daniel Radcliffe has a new girlfriend. Did you guyz read the story on yahoo? The next story would be concentrating on the 7th book. I'm going to start writing the first chapter this weekend. Also, ONLY 2 REVIEWS? I haven't updated for awhile since I could give you guyz a long chapter instead of two and that's all I get? (pouts)...

Harry: Wow, 4 pages on microsoft word.

me: Yup! It took me my free time during my vacation since Saturday. I'm going home tomorrow.

Severus: I killed Albus?

me: It's concentrating on the 6th book!

Draco: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Lucius: review and update!


End file.
